


Tarot Reading

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Card Games, Childhood Friends, Circus, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, F/F, Female Friendship, Flirting, Fortune Telling, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Lesbian Character, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, No Lesbians Die, POV Luna Lovegood, Romantic Friendship, Tarot, Tarot Card Reading, Tarot Cards, Useless Lesbians, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Luna gives Ginny a tarot card reading.Oneshot/drabble





	Tarot Reading

What was Hogwarts even doing? Apparently a circus. Nothing lethal though, because knowing Harry Potter he'd find a way to either get hurt or get someone else hurt. Anyway, it was just supposed to be fun. And Luna Lovegood was having some fun right now. 

"Hey Ginny!" Luna called to the freckled girl who was walking by. "Do you want me to do a tarot card reading for you?"

Ginny grinned. "Sure!"

She then laid some of the cards down in front of her with one of her own smiles. "Alright." She started. "So this one tells me you’re a precious angel, this one says your smile is heavenly, and--"

"Wait," Ginny interrupted. She furrowed her eyebrows at the pictures that were supposedly tarot cards. Supposedly being the key word here. "Luna, these aren’t even tarot cards, they’re just pictures of me..."

"Yep!" Luna beamed. She knew exactly what she was talking about. 

And you wanna know the truth? It wasn't like Ginny minded either. 


End file.
